The implementation of x-ray analysis methods has been one of the most significant developments in twentieth-century science and technology. The use of x-ray diffraction, x-ray spectroscopy, x-ray imaging, and other x-ray analysis techniques has led to a profound increase in knowledge in virtually all scientific fields.
X-ray fluorescence (XRF) is an analytical technique by which a substance is exposed to a beam of x-rays to determine, for example, the presence of certain chemicals. In the XRF technique, at least some of the chemical constituents of the substance exposed to x-rays can absorb x-ray photons and produce characteristic secondary fluorescence x-rays. These secondary x-rays are characteristic of the chemical constituents in the substance. Upon appropriate detection and analysis these secondary x-rays can be used to characterize one or more of the chemical constituents of the substance. The XRF technique has broad applications in many chemical and material science fields, including medical analysis, semiconductor chip evaluation, and forensics, among others.
XRF methods have often been used for measuring the sulfur content of fuels, for example, petroleum-based fuels, such as gasoline and diesel fuels. Existing XRF systems have been known to detect sulfur in fuels down to as low as 5 parts per million (ppm) by weight; however, this detectability has required stringent control conditions, for example, this detectability is typically achievable only in the laboratory. Under less rigorous conditions, for example, in the field, existing XRF methods, such as ASTM standard method D2622, are limited to detecting sulfur concentrations in fuels only down to about 30 ppm. Among other things, the present invention provides improvements in repeatability and detectability of XRF detection of sulfur in fuels.
In these and many other industries, for example, the analytical industry, x-ray beam generating devices are commonly used. X-ray beam generating devices may typically include x-ray tubes which generate x-rays by impinging electron beams onto metal surfaces. X-ray tubes typically include an electron gun which generates an electron beam and an anode which provides the metal surface upon which the electron beam is directed. Typically, the electron gun and anode are operated in three different modes: 1) with a grounded anode and the electron gun operated at high positive voltage; 2) with a grounded electron gun (that is, a grounded cathode) and the anode operated at high negative voltage; or 3) in a “bi-polar” mode with cathode and anode operated at different voltages. For low power applications, the x-ray tube is typically operated with a “grounded cathode” wherein the electron gun and its adjacent components are operated at essentially ground potential and the anode and its adjacent components, if any, at high electric potential, for example, at 50 kilovolts (kv) or higher.
The impingement of the electron beam on the anode and the operation of the anode at such high voltages generates heat, typically a lot of heat, for example, at least about 50 Watts. In order to dissipate this heat, an x-ray tube is typically immersed in a cooling fluid, that is, a thermally-conductive cooling fluid, such as a cooling oil having a high enough dielectric strength to prevent the cooling oil from breaking down and permitting arcing at high potential. A typical high-dielectric cooling fluid is Diala Ax oil provided by Shell Oil Company.
In the conventional art, the x-ray tube and the cooling oil are typically held inside a sealed container, for example, a cylindrical metal container, wherein the x-ray tube is immersed in oil and electrically isolated from the container. The resulting structure includes an x-ray tube having a high-temperature anode at high potential surrounded by a high dielectric strength oil, all encased inside a sealed metal container. As a result, the oil typically convects inside the container as it is heated by the anode. This heating of the oil through convection also heats the walls of the container and the x-ray tube itself via convection. Conventionally, the outside walls of the sealed container may be cooled directly by, for example, natural convection, forced air convection, or flowing a cooling fluid over the outside of the container. This chain of convective and conductive heat transfer is an inefficient cooling process. Even for a conventional x-ray tube requiring modest power dissipation, the x-ray beam device and its components typically reach high temperatures, for example, as much as 120 degrees C. Such high temperatures are undesirable and can be detrimental to the operation of the x-ray tube.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide simplified methods for cooling an x-ray beam device, or any other high-temperature, high voltage devices.
Moreover, the ability to focus x-ray radiation, until recently unachievable, has enabled reductions in the size and cost of x-ray sources, and hence x-ray systems, that find use in a variety of applications. U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,520 describes one example of an x-ray source which includes a focusing element that enables the production of a high intensity, small diameter x-ray spot size while incorporating a low-power, reduced-cost x-ray source.
While progress in the ability to focus x-ray radiation has recently been achieved, there remains a need for further enhancements to x-ray source assemblies, for example, to improve output stability of an x-ray beam under a variety of operating conditions. The present invention is directed to meeting this need.